Beauty, but?
by HaeHyuk 'til die
Summary: Menawan, brilliant, dan poin terpentingnya adalah "TAK ADA SATU ORANG PUN YANG TAU SIAPA LEE SUNGMIN DAN LEE HYUKJAE"/KyuMin & HaeHyuk/RnR please...


**BEAUTY, BUT…**

**Warning: Typo(s), miss typo, EYD failure, bad description, GS **

**Cast & Pairing: Cho Kyuhyun (KyuMin) Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae (HaeHyuk) Lee Hyukjae**

**Genre & Rating: Romance** (**M**ature, **NC** **17+**)

Dedicated to **Lee Eun Jae, **and all of my beloved reader ^^

**Note: "**Talk**", '**Think**'**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

_**December 31st, 2013**_  
**_08.00 pm_**

Cantik, anggun dan menawan. Tiga kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin. Dalam balutan mantel bulu warna cokelat, ia berjalan anggun melintsi koridor panjang sebuah hotel internasional yang ada di kawasan pantai. Kamar nomor 137 adalah tujuannya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar tersebut lalu menekan bel.

Sambil menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu, Sungmin mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun pegangan pada tasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu tersebut terbuka lebar. Memperlihatkan seorang lelaki tampan bersurai madu dalam balutan pakaian santai. "Aku kira kau tidak akan datang, baby," kata lelaki tampan itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Tatanan rambutnya yang berantakan entah kenapa membuat Sungmin terpesona. _Well_, dari awal bertemu, Sungmin memang sudah jatuh hati pada lelaki tampan di hadapannya. Tapi Sungmin tidak memperlihatkan secara gamblang ketertarikan-nya.

Dalam kamus percintaan Sungmin, kata tarik ulur menduduki peringkat nomor satu hal yang wajib dilakukan saat berkencan. "_Well_, secara tidak langsung aku sudah berjanji untuk datang kan, Tuan Cho," kata Sungmin sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar hotel Kyuhyun, diikuti sang pemilik kamar. "Dan ini—" Sungmin mengeluarkan sebotol red wine yang ia bawa dari dalam tas, lalu meletakannya di atas meja. "—red wine terbaik yang ada di sini."

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar. Dia, penggila wine. Dia menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan wine termasuk wanita sexy pecinta wine seperti Sungmin. "Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar menjalankan hukumanku, baby."

Sungmin membuka mantelnya, menyisakan mini dress ketat warna putih gading yang hampir serupa dengan kulit putih mulus Sungmin. "Aku tidak akan lari begitu saja dari hukuman tuan Cho," kata Sungmin sambil mengedip genit pada Kyuhyun. Lelaki tampan di depannya menelan ludah, apalagi saat melihat belahan dada bulat Sungmin. Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan telanjang karena model dan warna bajunya. Itulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali Kyuhyun menjamah Sungmin saat itu juga, sayang martabat yang ia junjung tinggi saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan hasrat. "Akan aku ambilkan gelasnya," kata Kyuhyun sambil berusaha keras tidak melihat paha mulus Sungmin yang dibiarkan saling tumpang tindih.

"Aku harap kau tidak akan mabuk setelah meminum wine ini," kata Sungmin saat Kyuhyun kembali duduk di sampingnya lengkap dengan dua gelas wine di tangannya.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Percayalah, Kyuhyun tidak akan mabuk hanya dengan minum satu botol saja, apalagi dia tidak minum sendirian. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mabuk?" tanyanya sambil menuang wine ke dalam gelas.

"Kau sudah janji begadang denganku untuk melihat kembang api awal tahun kan? Kalau kau mabuk, percuma aku datang ke sini."

Kyuhyun terkekeh senang. "Baiklah nona Lee Sungmin. Aku janji tidak akan mabuk dengan mudah." Kyuhyun menyerahkan gelas yang sudah ia isi cairan pekat kemerahan pada Sungmin.

"Bersulang," kata Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat gelasnya. "Untuk malam yang menyenangkan," Sungmin menambahkan. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju.

Keduanya menyilangkan tangan dan mulai meminum wine mereka dengan perlahan. Menikmati seteguk demi seteguk sensasi khas fermentasi anggur tersebut. "Perfect," kata Kyuhyun setelah wine dalam gelasnya habis. "Aku kan sudah bilang, itu wine terbaik di sini, Kyunnie."

'Oh! Kyunnie ya? Bukan panggilan yang buruk,' pikir Kyuhyun. Ia mengambil botol wine dan menuangkan lagi isinya ke dalam gelas-gelas yang sudah kosong, membiarkan Sungmin mengambil remote televisi yang sebelumnya tergeletak di samping botol wine. Acara pertandingan sepak bola yang tadi di lihat Kyuhyun berubah menjadi acara komedi..

Kyuhyun kembali meneguk wine nya dengan perlahan, menikmati tetesan fermentasi anggur tersebut sekaligus menikmati lekukan tubuh Sungmin. Bukan salah Kyuhyun jika otaknya mulai menanyakan hal-hal yang berbau intim, seperti bagaimana rasanya jika benda kebanggaannya terapit di belahan dada Sungmin? Apakah rasanya akan sama jika benda kebanggaannya dimasukan ke dalam kewanitaan Sungmin? Dan bagaimana suara rintihan kenikmatan yang akan sungmin perdengarkan ketika lubangnya digenjot tanpa ampun?

Hanya dengan membayangkan jawabannya saja, Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sesuatu di balik celana selututnya mulai bangun. Oh! Sejak kapan dirinya jadi sesensitif ini?

"Hahaha benar-benar konyol."

Sungmin terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri, tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dengan tumpukan nafsu dalam dadanya.

Kyuhyun mencondongkan diri, sampai wajahnya berada tepat di telinga Sungmin. "Kau... pernah bercinta dengan seseorang?" bisik Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda, namun juga hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin mendapatkan tamparan karena salah melempar pertanyaan.

Dengan gaya erotis, Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin jawaban jujur atau tidak?"

Dari gelagat Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin sudah pernah tidur dengan orang lain. "_Well_, aku lebih suka jawaban jujur. Tapi kali ini aku ingin jawaban yang tidak jujur."

Sungmin menyeringai. "Aku sudah pernah bercinta," jawabnya sambil menghabiskan wine yang ada dalam gelasnya.

'_Holy shit_!' Kyuhyun mengumpati kebodohannya dalam hal menyimpulkan sesuatu. Tapi, hey! Berarti Kyuhyun punya kesempatan besar memerawani Sungmin malam ini kan?

Kyuhyun harap begitu.

Setelah Sungmin mengisi gelasnya lagi dengan wine, ia menggeser badannya supaya lebih dekat pada Kyuhyun. "Apa kau pernah melakukannya?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata antusiasnya. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Giliran Kyuhyun yang menyeringai. "Bagaimana jika kau coba sendiri?" Masa bodoh dengan martabat tinggi, yang Kyuhyun inginkan saat ini hanya Sungmin yang tanpa pakaian berbaring tak berdaya di bawah kungkungannya. "Kita bercinta?"

'TIDAK!' teriak Sungmin dalam hati, namun saat Kyuhyun meraba pahanya dan mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan ringan dilehernya tanpa permisi, Sungmin tidak kuasa menolak. Ia merasakan sebuah perasaan asing yang membuatnya ingin disentuh oleh Kyuhyun lebih intens lagi.

Tanpa sadar salah satu tangan Sungmin merayap di leher Kyuhyun, ia mendongak ketika kecupan di lehernya berubah menjadi jilatan sensual. Satu tangannya ia tautkan pada tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha menggapai kewanitaannya.

Sungmin berusaha keras untuk tidak mendesah ketika Kyuhyun semakin gigih ingin menjamah tubuhnya. Ini salah, tujuannya datang ke kamar hotel Kyuhyun bukan untuk 'dimakan' mentah-mentah oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun lalu mengatur nafasnya. Dada Sungmin yang naik turus semakin membuat Kyuhyun ingin menyetubuhi Sungmin sekarang juga.

Tanpa permisi, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin dan memaksanya berbaring di atas sofa.

Sungmin meronta sampai-sampai mini dress yang ia pakai berantakan, salah satu dadanya menyembul keluar. "Diam dan nikmati saja, baby Ming. Aku akan memberikan surga untukmu malam ini," kata Kyuhyun di sela ciumannya.

Sungmin masih meronta, sebisa mungkin menghindari lumatan Kyuhyun, namun, saat Kyuhyun meremas dadanya, Sungmin merasa tidak berdaya. Sungmin menikmatinya, Ia menginginkan semua itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Tangannya merayap di leher Kyuhyun, menekan tengkuk sang lelaki. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menjauh. Ia menyeringai. "Kau bisa blow job, baby?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan kaus warna hitam yang ia pakai.

Sungmin tertegun, sejujurnya Sungmin bukan gadis polos, ia sudah sering melihat film porno karena teman seperjuangannya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae sering memutar hal nista tersebut. Jadi dia tau bagaimana melakukan blow job. Pertanyaannya sekarang, haruskah Sungmin melakukan hal itu?

Kyuhyun mengartikan raut wajah Sungmin sebagai jawaban tidak, maka dari itu, ia langsung memilih jongkok di depan kewanitaan Sungmin. Ia melepas G-string yang dipakai Sungmin lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada kewanitaan Sungmin, menjilati bagian tersebut seperti menjilat es krim, dan menusuk lubang surga Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

"Ahhh, Kyunniehhh~"

Karena baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi aneh ketika miliknya dipermainkan oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengatupkan pahanya hingga kepala Kyuhyun terjepit rapat.

Sekalipun kepalanya sedikit tak nyaman karena terapit paha berisi milik sungmin, Kyuhyun tak ingin mengakhiri kegiatannya sedikitpun. Ia masih betah memainkan kewanitaan Sungmin dengan lidahnya.

"Kyuhhh ahhh. Akuhh rasanya ahhh nikmat."

Sungmin mendongak ketika kenikmatan menggerayangi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasakan kewanitaannya disedot dengan kuat oleh Kyuhyun. Cairan orgasmenya dengan cepat berpindah ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Lelaki tampan itu merangkak di atas Sungmin yang mini dressnya sudah tidak berfungsi sebagai baju, tapi korset.

Kyuhyun meraup salah satu nipple Sungmin dan memperminkannya, seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya, Kyuhyun juga meremas salah satu dada Sungmin yang belum pernah terjamah siapapun.

Sungmin kembali merasakan sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya, ia mendongak sambil meremas rambut Kyuhyun, mengakibatkan nipplenya digigit oleh Kyuhyun. "Akhhh pelan, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, ia sibuk memainkan nipple Sungmin dengan giginya.

"Kyuuu akhhhh." Sungmin merintih tapi juga menikmati permainan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia meraba tubuh Kyuhyun dan berhenti tepat pada kejantanan Kyuhyun. Betapa besar dan kerasnya benda tersebut, itulah isi pikiran Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti bermain dengan dada Sungmin.

"Kau mau?"

Sungmin tidak tau apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kyuhyun segera melepas celananya, mengangkat kedua paha Sungmin dan memposisikan kejantanannya tepat pada kewanitaan Sungmin.

Sungmin melotot melihat kejantanan Kyuhyun yang lebih besar dari pada dugaannya. "Tunggu dulu!"

"_Just enjoy it_, _baby_."

Ini sudah melenceng jauh dari rencana. "Kau harus pakai pengaman dulu!"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kesal karena Sungmin menginterupsi kegiatannya, namun Sungmin benar. Kyuhyun harus mengamankan miliknya sebelum masuk ke dalam lubang surga wanita yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya. Sebagai pria bermartabat yang baik hati, Kyuhyun akhirnya bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja nakas di samping ranjang, mengambil sebuah kondom—yang entah sengaja atau tidak—disimpan dalam salah satu lacinya.

Sungmin tersenyum puas, lalu menung lagi wine ke dalam gelasnya sambil diam-diam menggeledah isi tasnya, mencari sebuah botol kecil berisi obat tidur. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia temukan, Sungmin memasukan sebuah kapsul ke dalam mulutnya, namun tidak langsung ditelan.

Ketika kyuhyun kembali, Sungmin segera berdiri menyambut Kyuhyun dengan segelas wine di tangannya. Sungmin meminum wine tersebut, tapi tidak menelannya. Ia mendudukan Kyuhyun di atas sofa lalu duduk di atas paha Kyuhyun. Detik berikutnya, bibir sensual Sungmin menautkan pada bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun, memindahkan obat beserta wine ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

Karena kejadiannya terlalu cepat, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak. Ia pun menelan obat dan juga wine dari mulut Sungmin.

Untuk mencegah Kyuhyun menanyakan hal yang macam-macam, Sungmin mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat. Sudah pasti Kyuhyun merasa senang sekali dengan kelakuan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membalas lumatan Sungmin sambil meremas pantat bulat berisi milik Sungmin.

Namun Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh, lama kelamaan dirinya merasakan kantuk, intensitas lumatannya pada bibir Sungmin melemah secara perlahan, kelopak matanya sulit untuk di angkat, wajah cantik Sungmin juga perlahan mengabur. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, mata Kyuhyun terpejam. Ia jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi. Sesuai harapan Sungmin.

"Kyunnie?" Sungmin menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya. Tak ada reaksi apapun dari Kyuhyun.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur, Sungmin cepat-cepat berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya. Kevirginannya masih bisa terselamatkan malam ini. Oh, terima kasih Tuhan.

**o0o**

Lee Donghae sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya ketika tangannya yang tangkas berhasil melucuti seluruh pakaian Hyukjae. Benar-benar sangat di sayangkan karena Donghae tak bisa menikmati tubuh menggiurkan milik wanita cantik tersebut.

Tak beda jauh dengan Hyukjae, Donghae juga sudah _full naked _saat ini. Hyukjae yang melepaskan seluruh pakaian Donghae. Hyukjae tersenyum geli melihat wajah Donghae ketika tidur. Polos, tampan, dan poin yang paling penting wajah Donghae jauh dari kata mesum.

Beberapa saat yang lalu Hyukjae sempat dibuat repot dengan tindakan-tindakan Donghae yang penuh dengan tuntutan nafsu. Sekarang Hyukjae bisa bersorak lega karena sosok tampan di depannya ini tak berdaya.

Sebisa mungkin Hyukjae menyandarkan Donghae pada kepala ranjang, lalu meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua buah borgol. Ia pasangkan benda tersebut pada masing-masing pergelangan tangan Donghae sebelum ia kaitkan dengan tiang yang menjadi hiasan pada masing-masing sisi kepala ranjang.

"Sebenarnya—" setelah kedua tangan Donghae terpaut, Hyukjae mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah tertunduk Donghae. "—aku juga ingin bersenang-senang denganmu malam ini, tuan Lee Donghae yang tampan." Hyukjae mengangkat wajah Donghae kemudian melumat lembut bibir tipis Donghae yang tadi sempat mempermainkan bibir, leher dan pundaknya tanpa ampun. "Sayangnya, aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku." Hyukjae menggantungkan kunci borgol pada kejantanan Donghae yang masih menegang. Mau tak mau Hyukjae menggigit sudut bibir bawahnya ketika membayangkan benda besar tersebut menerobos lubang surganya.

Hyukjae menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran kotornya, ia bangkit dari ranjang Donghae, memunguti pakaiannya satu persatu lalu memakainya dengan cepat. Sebenarnya Hyukjae bisa memanfaatkan kejantanan Donghae yang masih tegak tersebut untuk menuntaskan hasratnya, tapi Hyukjae tidak mau melakukan hal itu.

Setelah mini dress dan juga mantel hitamnya terpasang rapi, Hyukjae mengeluarkan sebuah pemindai sidik jari seukuran ponsel dari dalam tasnya, ia pindai kesepuluh sidik jari Donghae dengan alat tersebut.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, eum… haruskah aku memanggilmu sayang sesuai permintaanmu tadi?" Hyukjae terkekeh geli. "Selamat malam Lee Donghae. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Hyukjae membenamkan satu kecupan di bibir Donghae, sebelum ia membereskan barang bawaannya beserta barang-barang yang harus ia bawa dari kamar Donghae.

**o0o**

Tepat di depan pintu kamar hotel nomor 108, Sungmin menyandarkan badannya pada tembok sambil mengunyah permen karet. Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, keluarlah seorang wanita cantik dalam balutan mantel hitamnya. "Kau lama sekali, Lee Hyukjae," kata Sungmin sambil bersedekap.

"Tapi aku jamin penantianmu berbuah sangat manis, Ming." Hyukjae tersenyum sangat manis sambil menunjukan hasil sidik jari Donghae beserta sebuah kunci digital.

Mata Sungmin berbinar-binar.

"Kau juga mendapatkannya kan?"

Sungmin mengeluarkan sebuah flash disk dari dalam tasnya. "Aku sudah memindahkan seluruh isi laptop Kyuhyun ke dalam sini. Tinggal diserahkan pada pimpinan dan kita bisa berlibur dengan tenang."

"Oh! Liburan panjang, tunggu aku!" kata Hyukjae penuh semangat.

Hyukjae dan Sungmin kemudian berjalan beriringan menyusuri lorong tersebut.

**o0o**

**_December, 31st 2013  
01:37 pm_**

Sungmin dan Hyukjae menepi dari kerumunan pria dan wanita yang sibuk menari di tengah-tengah _beach club_. Mereka berjalan menuju meja bartender diiringi canda tawa. "Kau lihat si gembul tadi kan Ming? Wow, badannya sangat lentur."

"Ya, lentur seperti ubur-ubur."

Hyukjae dan Sungmin tertawa kemudian mendudukkan diri mereka pada kursi tinggi di depan meja bartender. "Dua rootbeer dingin," kata Hyukjae pada seseorang di balik meja.

Orang tersebut awalnya bingung, namun tetap mengambil dua buah gelas beer berukuran jumbo lalu mengisinya dengan rootbeer dingin. "Untuk gadis secantik diri mu, ini gratis," kata lelaki tersebut sambil meletakan dua gelas rootbeer dingin di depan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae yang semula bercanda dengan Sungmin jadi menoleh pada lelaki tampan tadi. "Benarkah? Oh! Terima kasih, tampan," balas Hyukjae sambil mengedip genit.

"Donghae, nama ku Lee Donghae." Kata lelaki tampan tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Hyukjae menyambut uluran tangan Donghae dengan antusias. "Oh, senang berkenalan denganmu, tampan. Aku Lee Hyukjae dan ini Lee Sungmin. Temanku."

"Aku Donghae." Donghae mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin, keduanya bersalaman. "Seperti yang dikatakan si cerewet ini, aku Sungmin."

Hyukjae tak peduli, ia mengangkat gelasnya lalu meneguk rootbeer gratisnya. Ekor matanya tak lepas dari Donghae yang kini sedang menatapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Oke. Aku mau menari lagi, Ming. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Hyukjae setelah menghabiskan setengah rootbeernya.

"Tidak, aku ingin menghabiskan rootbeer ku saja."

Hyukjae mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. "Baiklah."

"Bagaimana kalau aku temani?" Donghae tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Hyukjae meninggalkan meja-nya—dia memang bukan bartendernya. Hyukjae menimbang sejenak. "Aku akan sangat senang jika bisa menari dengan lelaki tampan sepertimu."

Donghae tersenyum mendengar itu, mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan menuju lautan manusia _beach club_ tersebut. Tepat di tengah, Hyukjae menari sexy ditemani Donghae. Sungmin hanya bisa menggeleng heran melihat Hyukjae. Staminanya sungguh luar biasa.

"Kita lihat, berapa lama dia bisa bertahan," Sungmin bermonolog ketika mengamati Donghae sedang berjuang keras untuk dapat menyentuh tubuh Hyukjae.

"Bertahan dengan?"

Tanpa sadar Sungmin menjawab. "Bertahan tidak bisa menyentuh tubuh Hyukjae. Hehehe." Setelah puas tertawa barulah Sungmin sadar ada seseorang duduk di sampingnya. "Hei, siapa kau?"

Lelaki tampan bersurai madu tersebut tersenyum semanis-manisnya pada Sungmin. "Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau Sungmin kan?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sungmin untuk menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki tampan tersebut sudah lama duduk di sampingnya. "Menguping itu bukan perilaku pria bermartabat."

"Oh, nona Ming yang cantik, aku tidak menguping. Sedari tadi aku duduk di sini, aku punya telinga yang sehat dan tanpa sengaja mendengar dengan jelas semua percakapan kalian. Baiklah, lupakan soal menguping atau tidak. Sekarang, mari kita bertaruh. Aku bertaruh Lee Donghae bisa menyentuh tubuh temanmu itu dalam waktu satu menit, mulai dari sekarang." Kyuhyun menyalakan _stopwatch_ dalam ponselnya.

Sungmin mengernyit. "Berani sekali. Aku bertaruh lima menit."

"YES!" Tepat di detik ke enam puluh, Donghae berhasil meraih pinggang Hyukjae. "Aku menang." Kyuhyun berseru senang, sedangkan Sungmin mendesah kecewa. 'Oh, shit!'

"Lee Hyukjae, kau payah," kata Sungmin sambil meneguk sisa rootbeernya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sungmin frustrasi, tak ada apapun yang dipertaruhkan bukan?

"Baiklah, yang kalah harus traktir wine terbaik di sini."

Sungmin mengamati sekeliling bar, hanya ada beer dengan kandungan alkohol rendah dalam jajaran rak di belakang meja bartender. "Di sini tidak ada wine."

"Aku tidak bilang sekarang kan?" kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam. Aku menginap di _Blue Sapphire_ kamar 137."

DEG! Sungmin seperti merasakan petir menyambarnya ketika sedang menerima hadiah natal. Rasanya senang bercampur sedih.

"Dari sana kita bisa melihat kembang api di awal tahun. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun mendesak.

Sungmin pun akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Sampai jumpa nanti pukul tujuh," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium punggung tangan Sungmin.

Ketika Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapannya, Sungmin kembali melirik Hyukjae. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia amati dengan seksama pergerakan Hyukjae. Matanya membulat ketika tangan putih Hyukjae melepas kemeja Donghae dengan gaya sensual, menyisakan kaus putih tanpa lengan yang tipis, tak biasanya Hyukjae melakukan hal itu di depan umum begini. "Dia gila," gumam Sungmin. Kemudian, mata Sungmin kembali membulat saat melihat ukiran rumit pada bisep Donghae. Sungmin kembali fokus pada Hyukjae yang sedang membuat kontak mata dengannya sambil memeluk Donghae, seperti sedang mengatakan 'periksa ponselmu.'

Sungmin lalu membuka ponselnya, melihat lagi email yang ia terima tadi pagi.

**From: Office1004  
Subject: Next target  
04:15am**

_Marcus Cho  
Jangkung, berambut cokelat madu  
Blue sapphire kamar 137._

_Aiden Lee  
Tinggi standar, berambut hitam kemerahan, bertato naga di bisep kanannya.  
Blue sapphire kamar 108_

Ada sebuah foto di lampiran email tersebut, Sungmin mencocokan foto tersebut dengan tato di bisep Donghae, sama persis. Sungmin menyeringai, ia sudah menemukan target, tinggal dilumpuhkan. Dalam otaknya sudah tersusun rencana untuk melumpuhkan Kyuhyun menggunakan wine. Untuk masalah Aiden Lee, Sungmin tidak mau pusing, ia serahkan sepenuhnya lelaki tersebut pada Hyukjae.

Sungmin kembali memperhatikan Hyukjae, saat ini sahabat baiknya sedang sial, karena Donghae sedang memerangkap Hyukjae di sudut dinding buatan tempat tersebut, menuntut Hyukjae dengan sebuah cumbuan dalam yang memabukan. Namun, apakah hal tersebut masih bisa disebut kesialan jika Hyukjae membalas perlakuan Donghae?

Sungmin menggeleng sambil tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya meneguk sisa rootbeer dalam gelasnya. Ia akan membiarkan Hyukjae bersenang-senang untuk saat ini.

**FINISH ^^**

* * *

Neomu gamsahamnida buat semuanya yang menyemptkan baca ff nista ini—lagi-lagi nista—peace ya! Maafkan atas semua kenistaan yang tercipta. Buat yg nunggu Broke this pain, saya masih kejebak di flash backnya. Trus yg My Lovely Rival juga sama, kejebak di plotnya juga TT^TT

Buat **Fitri Jewel Hyukkie**, sama **RieHaeHyuk **request-an kalian belum bisa diposting, plotnya beneran masih berantakan TT^TT

Last, mind to review? J


End file.
